Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429072401/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170430120041
Anna clumsily fell down. Elsa snobbishly smirked as she watched Anna hit her head before she made fun of Anna. "If you ask me, you just look ugly and stupid." "Well, I could say the same about you, brat." Anna retorted as she was glaring at Elsa. If she looked, she would've seen the irritated expression that appeared on Elsa's face. "How dare you say that! Pureblood's my birth blood status." "So is mine, but you don't hear me bragging about it how they're superior to non pureblood like you do." Kristoff rolled his eyes as the two rivals, Elsa and Anna continued to bicker with each other and exchange insults. This was going to be a long hour. It had been originally suggested that Elsa and Anna were unfortunately in the the same class, but it soon became clear, after a few insults were exchanged, that that wasn't going to happen. Even so, this hadn't prevented the two girls from continuing to bicker with each other. "So let me get this straight, Malfoy, you've heard about Harry Potter more than only just for just three months and you already think you're better than I am." Anna rudely spat at her bratty rival. "Yeah, now you're getting it, filthy blood traitor!" Elsa rudely snapped back at her. "Filthy blood traitor? I was known as the most beautiful princess in my kingdom!" Anna snarled at the brat in anger. "Ha, I'm sure they only said that because you were the princess." Elsa snobbishly smirked. "I mean, do you really think you're prettier than me?" "Well, I don't know but I'm certainly more beautiful than you!" "Could you two girls just give it a rest?" Kristoff said. "Yeah." Eugene agreed. "You two are acting like sisters." "She started it!" Elsa and Anna shouted in unison, causing them to glare daggers at each other, before they turned away from each other, folding their arms. Elsa snorted. "I guess filthy little blood traitors are entitled to their filthy mud-blood friends." Anna finally snapped. "What's that supposed to mean, you spoiled brat." She shouted. "That perfect, filthy half blood, Scar Head Potter and that perfect filthy mud-blood, Hermione Granger tried to outsmart me and my brother, Draco" Elsa yelled back, "He had reason to want to hate me and my brother, but not you nor Scar Head nor Granger, so it would've been making me and my brother, Draco feeling easily overshadowed by pieces of filth. You think that there might still be beauty in that mud-blood Granger, don't make me laugh." "If you weren't so spoiled nor bratty nor stuck up nor snobbish, we won't have to bicker with each other." Anna snapped, getting to her feet, and Elsa instinctively did the same. "Alright then, try me, animal, what have I apparently missed? Huh?" "If you'd stop interrupting Malfoy, I will tell. First of all, you're the most snobbish, most stuck up, most stuck up, brattiest Slytherin I've ever met so far." Anna pointed out. "I'd say that shows that blood status never ever even matters at all, does it, you can't bring yourself to admit." "Oh please." Elsa scoffed sarcastically. "My brother was the only one who saved me from being sorted in any other houses other than only just Sly-therin." The two girls glared at each other, fire blazing in their eyes. "That other brat reminded me a lot of you is your brother, Draco Malfoy." Anna hissed. "I have more than enough time to stand up to brats such as you, but you just stood there, sneering at us ever since you were with Draco, I don't think you nor him could bring themselves to finish us off. And after what Harry Potter went through, he at least deserves a better life than before. It's better if Lily Evans and James Potter were still alive and there to raise Harry Potter themselves?" Kristoff, glanced anxiously at those two bickering girl rivals. For instance, the fire in Elsa's eyes never ever even left at all. "Yeah, well good riddance to Scar Head Potter's mud-blood mother and blood traitor father anyway which's why they deserved to be murdered by the Dark Lord! This is what Scar Head Potter's mud-blood mother get for constantly overshadowing my aunt, Ingrid." Elsa shouted before she turned and looked away from Anna with her nose up in the air. "Take that back." "Why should I? My parents and aunt were right about them." "It's rude to speak ill of dead people. They're wrong about them." "Who cares?" "I do." "Well I don't so not me."